A love that consumes you
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: Damon and Elena need help getting Bonnie back but they need a powerful witch. A witch from the first coven, an original witch. She has to come out of hiding for her to help them but does Brooke Davis know what shes up for?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stood around looking at each other, Elena noticed that Damon was staring at her with sadness. All she wanted was her best friend back, she noticed that Caroline was looking at Tyler with gloomy eyes. Stefan was staring at Caroline, looking down at his fingers. Elena felt uncomfortable, she had to say something.

"Ummm…So this witch has to help." Elena tried to piece everything together. Damon took a deep breath in.

"I and Stefan know her from when we were becoming vampires; she was a part of our history." Damon told them. Caroline tensed up a little.

"I don't care; I just want my Bonnie back." Caroline said to herself but everyone heard her. Suspicion filled the room, waiting for a woman to come and save them. Damon couldn't stand looking at Elena, he wanted to pull her close and kiss her. Damon quickly stood up and went to the library; he pulled him a drink of scotch looking out in the distance. He had memories of him and Elena running threw his mind. He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't blink.

"What happened?" He heard a voice say. Damon turned around to find Stefan looking at him with sorrow.

"Let's just admit that you don't care about me and Elena. She forgot about me. She moved on." Damon looked down at his drink. "I have to move on too." He took a sip of his drink and lad it on the counter. A lot thought of things have been going through his mind about Elena, all he could think about was Elena. Stefan noticed that his brother didn't want to talk about, so he continued with a different conversation.

"It's been hours since we've been here. When is she coming?" Stefan asked.

"She'll be here!" Damon said impatiently, annoyed with his brothers questions. Stefan paused for a second.

"I hope that you don't have this kind of attitude when she comes." Stefan warned him. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What is she going to do, tutor me about being a better man?" Damon smirked. They started to walk back to the living room.

"Worse, kill everyone you love and know." Stefan walked past Damon up to his room. Damon walked into the living room to only see Elena sitting by herself. He stood near the door way, not wanting to go to the living room until Elena looked at him.

"Cant back now." Damon said to himself, walking to sit down in a chair. Elena didn't say anything, keeping her eyes on her phone. "Who you textin?" Damon smiled. "Your boyfriend?" Damon smirked at her. Elena looked up at him, not listening to the wors that he was saying. She was sick of him teasing her and messing with her. She was sorry for the way things ended, she felt terrible.

"Look Damon…" Elena began to say, looking up from the texts she was getting from her boyfriend. Damon looked up at her, not wanting to make eye contact. "I am sorry that…things happened the way they did but Damon…I'm happy." Elena said sincerely. Damon didn't know what to say, he wanted her to be alone and miserable until she found that she was right for him.

"Why can't you be happy with me?" Damon pleaded.

"Because you're a murder. You killed my brother." She said quickly.

"You forgave me."

"I don't remember any of that." Elena stood up and went to the other side of the room. Damon chuckled from the childish conversation they had. Elena glanced at him for a second and paid back her attention to the door. She waited and waited until someone gently comes through the door, she imagined that witch African-American more like bonnie but older…way older. Stefan came down the stairs with a blood bag in his hand. He looked around and noticed that Elena and Damon were on different sides of the room. It was uncomfortable for him.

"Where...Did everyone go?" Stefan asked the both of them. Damon blinked from staring at Elena and held his attention to Stefan. Elena looked at Stefan.

"They-"Suddenly the door opened with everyone coming back in. Caroline came in making eye contact with Stefan but quickly looked away. She sat next to Tyler and Matt, her two exs that she missed.

"I don't understand, we have a witch." Caroline told them.

"She's not powerful enough, for the fifth time." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And this mystery girl is?" Tyler smirked. Stefan chuckled a little.

"You have no idea." Stefan slowly said, having flashbacks of the mystery girl that he loved so much. Matt looked at his watch.

"We've been waiting for an hour, how long does it take to come to mystic falls?" Matt asked everyone. The light beamed from the front door opening. A young girl came through the door, with a frown on her face but more sassy. She had beautiful brown hair, hazel light green eyes, her complexion was fair.

"Well, when you're hiding; it takes a while to come to a town that you really don't care much for." She walked down the stairs with a smile on her face, showing her dimples. Elena stood up from leaning on the wall; she slowly walked up to her.

"You're the witch, the thousand year old witch?" Elena asked her. The girl looked around at the ground, noticing that they have all been broken before, that they lost someone they couldn't bear to lose. She looked back at Elena with a short smile.

"I'm not that old." She rolled her eyes, walking away from Elena.

"Well, you're an original witch. The first witch from the coven that was ever…created or whatever," Caroline said stumbling on her words. Brooke puckered her lips and nodded sarcastically. "You must be over a thousand." Caroline chuckled a little from the possibilities.

"You must be Caroline." She said while walking past her, she looked at Damon while he looked away. She rolled her eyes and stood by Stefan. Stefan gave her a wide smile; they haven't seen each other in years.

"You look great." Stefan told her.

"I try." She shrugged. He embraced her with a hug; they hugged for a moment until Tyler cleared his throat. They parted from each other. She looked at the group; she could tell that they were desperate for her need. Tyler stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Tyler." He said, Caroline stood up when he said his name.

"I know who you are." She shut back. Tyler smirked from amazement. "She's kind of hot." Tyler whispered to Caroline. Caroline leaned close to his ear.

"Who are you kidding, she's perfect." Caroline corrected him.

"I guess you guys want to know all about me, since I know all about you." she started to say.

"What do you mean, know all about us?" Matt said standing up. Brooke cleared her throat, crossing her arms becoming very comfortable.

"Elena is or was a double ganger of Katherine Pierce but now is a vampire. She dated Stefan while she was human but now dating Damon as a vampire-"The girl was cut off by Elena.

"Um…I was dating Damon." Elena corrected her. Elena noticed that the young girl looked confused. "It-it's complicated." Elena told her.

"Uh, Caroline was turned by Katherine dated Tyler and Matt, Tyler used to be a werewolf, died and came back to life. Matt died a couple of times but always came back from the tacky ring…." She looked at all of this, seeing they had a surprise look on their face. "May I go on?" She asked them, they all shook their head. She looked at Matt, her eyes grew big. "Damn, you were right Stefan. His eyes are gorgeous." Brooke looked at him, Matt became intense.

"You know all about us, it's time to tell us who you are." Matt demanded.

"Alright," She began to say. "You better hold on to your mouths because it's about to get serious…" She looked at all of this one last time. "I'm Brooke Salvatore; it used to be Davis but its Salvatore." Brooke finished her sentence. They looked all surprise; she could tell that they wanted to drop their mouths.

"You're a Salvatore?" Caroline shocked said. "You're their sister?" Caroline finished.

"My wife." Damon corrected her with a smile on his face.


	2. Brooke and Damon

"Your Wife!" Caroline yelled, Elena sat down close to Matt. Elena was shocked, she had to balance her feet by sitting. Caroline was pacing the room, trying to think of reasons how she could have missed it.

"Children, listen up. I tell you all about it." Brooke continued to say. Caroline stopped pacing and looked up at her. "I was the first witch, I don't remember much but I was 20 years old and suddenly my life has changed. I was alone-"Brooke was cut off by Elena again.

"I thought you had a coven?" Elena asked her.

"If you let me finish, I could tell you…My coven left me." Brooke rolled her eyes. "I was stuck at 20 for the rest of my life. I had nowhere to run to…" Brooke looked at Damon. "Until I meant Damon." She looked back at the group. "I was on the run."

_Brooke was breathing heavy, taking her a deep breath. She kept picking up her dress from the ground so she won't fall. All she could see is darkness and the leaves on the ground. She pasted trees and rivers that tempted her to take a drink but she kept running. _

_"__You can't run, love." I voice said to her. She could hear from his British charm that he wanted her to die but it made her run even faster. Brooke quickly fall to the ground, she looked up to see who was following her. She turned her head from side to side, only seeing flashes from the person. She tried to concentrate who it was that wanted her. "_dimitte me

_"__Dimitte me!" Brooke yelled, suddenly he was on top of her. Growling at her, trying to bite her neck and rip her to shreds but she screamed, she screamed until she couldn't breathe anymore. She looked into his eyes and saw his face change into a monster. It was Klaus she realized, she had been running from him for years._

_"__Ad quos eieci te!"Brooke yelled at him, Klaus flew back away from her falling into a tree. Brooke quickly grabbed her things and ran. She couldn't hear his words anymore; she found a place where he couldn't find her. There was place for her to do a protection spell on her. She looked around, not seeing Nicklaus in the back of her eyes. She pulled out a tall black candle and lit on fire. "Carp enim et sanguine nigrum hyacintho, et si me cogis ut benedicat tibi, et in sinistra immunda manducare?" Brooke started to cry, feeling the power go through her._

_"__Brooke." Klaus sang with a smile on his face, looking for her. _

_"__Ll malendicere conspectus tuo?" She yelled louder. "Ll mendaciis maledicere, ego? Ll plaga muscae imprecantur, nigrum et sanguinis ire caro hyacintho, et a me ad te malum, et anumam tuam in ignem mundia, incendit turpis irrumabo cum lamia…" Brooke opened her eyes. "Mendax." She demanded. Klaus picked up his pace and only found a candle that was blown out, she was gone and he didn't know where to find her. He didn't know where to look, he had all the places in his head but he couldn't figure one out. Klaus's desire to find her burned inside, he wasn't giving up on his last original witch. Brooke stood behind a tree with someone hand over her mouth. Her back was pressed against his body, she could feel him breathing but he was so cold. He turned her over to look at her; he pressed his finger against her lips. In a flash, they were at a house. Brooke gasped for air, trying to feel her body. Damon let go of her looking at his house._

_"__Should have warned you." He walked inside, slamming the door open. Brooke followed behind him slowly, she was much as afraid of him more than Klaus. Damon looked around the house, it still looked clean. He kept walking around the house with Brooke behind him._

_"__Who was that man?" Damon asked him. _

_"__The less I tell you, the more you're safe." Brooke insisted. _

_"__Already trying to get me in bed, wow."Damon said impressed._

_"__I have no desire to do so." Brooke belayed to him. Damon stopped and turned around to her, they were face to face. "Please let me stay with you."She begged him._

_"__Fine, I could use a witch." Damon looked into her eyes and continued to walk._

_"__I'm not for you amusement." She warned him._

_"__My house. My rules." He demanded. She paused for a second. "Damon Salvatore." He grinned turning back around. Brooke took in a deep breath, lost with his beauty._

_"__Brooke…" She began to say._

_"__Brooke?" He said slowly._

_"__Brooke Davis." she finished._

Caroline had a smile on her face, pressing her hands against her lips.

"Was it love at first sight?" Caroline asked them. Brooke rolled her eyes and chuckled; Damon quickly stood up and went to the library away from Brooke.

"More like I want to kill him at first sight" Brooke laughed.

_Brooke was in a room with candles all lit up around her, she was focused. She had to be focus to survive. Brooke took her dress off and only had her bra and underwear on. She wrapped a towel around her waist. Damon knocked on the door, making Brooke jump up covering her mouth._

_"__Did I scare you?" Damon asked with a smile on his face._

_"__Damon, I need peace."Brooke turned around, closing her eyes. Damon looked around, looking at her up and down._

_"__You're naked." He slowly came into the room. He noticed a huge cut on the side of stomach; he walked over to her in a hurry._

_"__Here" Damon tried to bite his arm but stopped when Brooke started to chant. _

_"__Benedictus benedictus vulnus , sit hora diei ad ius exercere dea_ _Women scriptor aliter forti et arcana fine prohibere sanguinem, dolor et per feminam natus , ita fiat!" Brooke chanted, the wound healed quickly. Damon backed away from her. She stood up, putting her dress on. Damon watched as her body moved around and curved. "I am the most powerful witch or the last of them." Brooke walked away from him, walking to her room. Damon followed her._ _"__Is that why that man was chasing you?" Damon asked her. Brooke turned around, holding onto her door._ _"__You…need to leave me alone." She tried to shut the door but Damon grabbed it._ _"__You need to relax." Damon smiled at her. "Why don't you come in my room and you can feel much safer." Damon leaned in closely to her._ _"__I always wondered why you let me live with you." Brooke breathed. She was inches away from his lips. "Now I know why." She pulled away and slammed the door. Damon chuckled slightly leaning on the door. He was so enchanted by this girl._ "Klaus was chasing you? Why?" Elena asked her. "Enough with the questions." Brooke said strongly. "I have a question." Brooke began to say. "Yea, anything." Matt said quickly. "What the hell am I doing here?" She asked all of them.\ 


	3. Secrets

Brooke walked into the library, watching Damon drink his life away. He could feel him behind her; he didn't know what to say to her. He was so worried about Elena; he couldn't understand why she didn't want to know him more. Brooke didn't know what to say to him, she had a lot of things to say but she just stood there. "Hi, Damon." She softly said to him. "Hey, Brooke." He turned around, watching her get a drink of whiskey. He took a few steps closer towards her. "I thought you didn't drink?" He asked her. Brooke took a huge gulp before she spoke. "If you've been running for a thousand years like me…you find things that you've hated, the ones that you love." Brooke gave him a small smile. "Where have you've been hiding?" Damon asked looking down at his drink. "I want to know where the mysterious Brooke Davis has been hiding." Damon smirked a little. "If I tell you, it wouldn't be as mysterious and it's…Brooke Salvatore." She told him. She realized that she still had something for him, she missed seeing his face. "You still use my last name?" He asked her. "What could I say?" She shrugged at him. "It gave me hope." Brooke slowly said to him. There was this pause; there was something on his mind. "Do you still have my ring?" he asked her. Brooke was surprised from the question, she was afraid to answer. Stefan walked into the room, Brooke immediately turned around with a smile. "I always liked you more." Brooke winked at him. Stefan lured Brooke to a chair, Caroline and Elena walked into the room as well. Brooke felt like she was being ambushed. "I know you feel like you're being ambushed." Stefan started to say. "You think?" Brooke asked him. Damon sat next to Elena, making Brooke feel like he was still with her. Brooke looked at them, having a smile on her face but didn't believe it. She looked back at Stefan that was pulling a chair up close in front her. "We need your help." Stefan told her. Brooke started to laugh. "Of course you do!" Brooke kept laughing. "You always need my help but you never give me anything in return." Brooke chuckled. Stefan closed his eyes and looked back up at her. "Please." He begged her. She noticed that Damon stood up from his chair and went back for a drink. "Alright, what happened?" She asked him. "Our friend Bonnie." Caroline told her. "What? Is she sick or wounded? What happened?" Brooke asked her. "She's dead." Elena looked down, not making eye contact. "She's in this place…I don't know where. It's some guys hell, Kia…Kia is his name." Damon tried to piece together everything. Brooke leaned, putting her elbow on her things. "What does this have to do with me?" Brooke asked them. Damon came closer to her. "I saved your life, do this for me." Damon begged her. Brooke looked at all of them. "Fine but I want something in return." Brooke looked at all of them but then looked at Damon. "Kill me." She told them, she didn't know how to say something else. It was the only two words that explained how she felt. ~~ Brooke settled in one of the rooms, she looked at the empty space and the one bed. It was king but it didn't feel like home in Tree Hill. Damon knocked on the door, leaning on it. Brooke turned around putting her shirt in the dresser. He had two glasses in his hand, he handed one to her. "It's a little stronger." Damon warned her. Brooke rose her glass with a smile; she took a sip and was already shaken. She coughed a little, clearing her throat. Damon raised his eyebrow with a smile. Damon didn't know how to bring a conversation up. He wanted to know why she wanted to die. "I'm sick of running Damon." She said looking at the empty glass. "I'm going to end up dead anyways…" Brooke laughed a little. "I have been running all my life and…" Brooke hesitated to say anything else. "This is not how I want to live, I want to settle down; get married again. Have a child." Brooke looked up at him. "I know you don't want to go through with this but…I want to see what's on the other side." Brooke had a tear run down her face. Damon looked at her, so stubborn he thought. He stood up and walked out of her room. He walked down stairs to see that everyone was still here, at the night. He looked at all of them. "She's not doing it." He heard what he said and played it in his head. "I'm sorry." He told them and went back to Brooke's room. Stefan and everyone else were left there shocked. Caroline grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house, Elena looked at Stefan. Caroline wanted to close her eyes and dream of a place where she could go, away from here. "Caroline." She heard a voice say; she turned around and saw Stefan closing the front door. She smiled at him, to make sure that he didn't have to worry about her. "Nice smile." He said to her. "It's fake." Caroline chuckled a little bit. Stefan came closer to her but she backed away. "We have to talk sooner or later." Stefan said to her. "I choose never." She walked off into the night, leaving Stefan with his thoughts. ~~ Brooke woke up looking at the ceiling, trying to find out the design but only saw dots and dents. She saw the shadow of her fan stretching out around the room. She stood up from the bed, balancing her feet from getting up to fast. She walked to her bathroom and noticed that she was cold. She felt a touch on her shoulder; he pressed his fingers against hers. "Your cold." Damon said shockly. "It's cold in here." Brooke tried to avoid him, she turned on the shower. She turned around and looked at Damon; he had this worried look on his face. Damon touched her arm, rubbing up against her. "You're dead Damon, you can't warm me up." Brooke snapped. She didn't want to get close to Damon. "I might be dead but I can still see that you are the cold hearted bitch that I married." Damon walked out her bathroom. Brooke chased after him before he left. "I researched of what to do." Brooke said to them. "Get everyone; they're going to want to hear this." Brooke walked into her bathroom and shut the door. She slowly took off her clothes with shivers going down her back. She stepped in the shower, not feeling anything at first but then it warmed her. Her toes were still cold until she moved them. Brooke was relieved that she felt alive again and not cold. Damon looked at Elena in the moments that she spoke; he was still deeply in love with her. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her over and over again but she looked happy. Elena caught Damon's glare and shyly smiled at him. Everyone looked up and saw Brooke coming into the living room, looking even more beautiful than she did yesterday. It took Tyler's breath away. Brooke sat next to Stefan, the only place she could ever feel safe. Stefan looked at her for a few moments. "Let me break this down for you..To get Bonnie back here, I need to go where she was." Brooke began to say. "How can you do that? Her grandmother made that place for her." Elena asked her. "Well, Ms. Questions If I take someone with me, I can get there." Brooke winked at Elena. Everyone looked at Damon. "Me." Damon said to her. "Yup, I hope you like death as much as you're going to go through it again." Brooke said to him. "It's not really on my agenda." Damon gave her a tight smile. "Run this down for me please." Stefan said confused. "Of course handsome." Brooke rubbed her fingers through his hair. Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I will cast a spell that will kill us and send us to place where Kia's hell is…supposedly." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I will find bonnie and cast another spell that will send us back." Brooke gave them a smile. "All of you will come back?" Caroline asked the question. Brooke looked away, trying not to look into her eyes, she didn't want to answer. "Will they come back?" Caroline asked again but more aggressive. "Yes! They will come back." Brooke stood up from the chair and left the library and went to her room. They watched as she left, Elena bit her lips. She felt tempted to go up there and ask questions. Stefan looked at Elena. "Elena could you?" Stefan tried to say but Elena already noticed and walked into Brooke's room. Elena saw Brooke pouring her a drink and taking a big gulp. Brooke turned around, almost about to jump. Elena watched as she tried to ignore her. "I'm a vampire, I didn't ask for this. The only person that helped me through this was bonnie and I need my best friend right now." Elena said to them. Brooke looked up at her, she just stared. Brooke immediately shut her door and closed her eyes, whispering something. Elena sat on her bed, waiting until she was done. Brooke finally opened her eyes, looking at Elena. "That will help for us to speak and not let Stefan or Damon hear us." Brooke smiled, grabbing another drink. "They will come back?" Elena asked her again. Brooke stopped pouring a drink and looked outside her window. "No." Brooke finally said, Elena quickly stood up. "What?" Elena asked again. Brooke turned to her. "We are not all coming back." Brooke angrily said to her. Elena was confused on what she was trying to say. "The portal, which will bring us back. It can only hold two people." Brooke said to her. "Well, can you make another one?" Elena asked her. "The portal back is going to use all my powers; I'm going to be powerless." Brooke tried to tell her. "So, you're just going to leave Damon there?" Elena asked her. Brooke tried not to laugh from her silly question.

"No, I'm staying. Damon and Bonnie will leave." Brooke told her, she finally opened her door. Elena didn't know what to do; she just walked out of the room with her mind blown. The mysterious girl that came to town left her speechless every time she spoke.


	4. Somebody to die for (rewrite)

Stefan was in the living room, reading the books about the spell that she was going to do. Damon came down stairs with a smile on his face.

"Hello, brother." Damon smirked. Stefan looked at his brother, he had this devilish grin.

"Damon." Stefan smiled. Stefan sat down, starting to read the books. Damon circled around him.

"I see you still have a thing for my wife." Damon said to him. Stefan looked away from the book to look at his brother. Damon face fell when Stefan looked at him seriously.

"Are you going to the ball today?" Stefan asked him, trying avoid the question. Damon raised his eyebrow but answered his question.

"I was thinking of taking Brooke as my date." Damon smiled.

"Nope, already have a date." Brooke said walking down the stairs. Stefan stood up looking at Brooke, she had this tight dress on with high heels.

"Well, tell them to cancel because you're going with me." Damon forced her. Brooke whipped her dress down and looked up at Damon.

"Sorry but Tyler Lockwood asked me, can't turn that down." Brooke blew Damon a kiss. Damon rolled his eyes and looked back at Stefan. Stefan walked up to Brooke and smiled.

"You look…nice." Stefan chose his words carefully.

"What? Not beautiful?" Brooke asked him.

"I'm saving that for the ball." Stefan said walking without giving Damon a look. Damon looked back Brooke who was smiling at him.

"What?" Damon asked her.

"Oh nothing, it's just that…are you jealous, Damon?" Brooke asked him. Damon smirked at her.

"You wish." Damon walked away, until Brooke grabbed his hand. Damon slowly looked back at her.

"I need you, to get something done." Brooke smiled at him.

"I'm not taking off my clothes." Damon winked at her.

Brooke looked in the mirror, fixing her hair. She had to put it up in a unique bun. Brooke closed her eyes and imagined herself that she was back home with her best friend and the guy she used to be in love with.

"What are thinking about?" She heard a voice say. She turned around and it was Tyler. She never wanted to go to dance with him. Tyler didn't look like he was going to the dance; he had a pair of jeans on. Brooke stared at him; he had this since of love in his eye.

"Home." Brooke simply said to him. Tyler walked up to her; he didn't know how to cancel with her.

"You are so beautiful and funny, I just-"Tyler tried to say. "Go to her." She said noticing the look in his eyes. Tyler looked surprised.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked her.

"Damon used to look at me the same way, when he told me he loved me. Fear." Brooke smirked. Tyler grabbed Brooke's hand, Brooke felt shocked that he was close.

"I wish I could take you to the ball." Tyler told her.

"I got it from here." A voice said behind Tyler. Brooke looked and her face lit up, Damon had his hands in his pockets, looking even more handsome then last time she saw him. Tyler gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek before talking to Damon.

"Take care of her, she's a good one." Tyler looked back at Brooke and left the house. Damon watched as Tyler left. Brooke turned back around; looking at herself in the mirror, not sure that she looked nice. Deep, dark, red silk, like chili pepper color. Flirty but not promiscuous looking, nice S-line shape with a rushed top. Halter neck and backless at the same time with a big now at the base of her spine. Damon thought it was completely sexy, even though Elena was in his mind; all he could think about is ripping the clothes off Brooke. Damon came up behind her, Brooke turned around. They were face to face again.

"I guess you're my date to the ball, all of a sudden. I hope you didn't have anything to do with that?" Brooke asked him.

"A little." Damon pulled away, looking at her again.

"Do I look okay?" Brooke asked. Damon looked at her up and down, she took his breath away.

"You are an exquisite beauty." Damon said breathlessly. Brooke blushed, Damon quickly held out his hand for her to hold. Brooke took his hand and he led her outside. Damon started to walk to the car until Brooke stopped him.

"No." She told him, Damon looked at her.

"What?" he asked softly.

"You remember when you took me in your hands." Brooke asked him.

"Brooke, this isn't 1964." Damon informed her.

"I know but I just…" Brooke felt like she had a lot to say, since she wasn't coming back. She wanted to feel him, touch him one last time.

"Tonight, we have to get your friend Bonnie." Brooke said to him. Damon saw the fears in her eyes; Damon slowly wiped her cheek from the small tear. "You always bring out the emotional me. I hate you for that." Brooke chuckled looking down.

"I know you're scared, I'm scared as hell but I know we'll come back. No matter what, you will always be my wife. Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said to her. "Just don't tell Elena, I said that." Damon smiled, Brooke couldn't help but laugh. Brooke held out her pinky, biting her lip.

"Pinky promise." Brooke said to him.

"You still do that, over a hundred years?" Damon said to her.

"Only with you." Brooke kept her pinky. "C'mon." Brooke said biting his lip. Damon rolled his eyes and they intertwined their pinky's together. Damon quickly picked Brooke up in his arm, Brooke laughed.

"Hold on." Damon told her, in flash they were gone in the night but you hear the echo of Brooke laughing in the night fall. Damon opened the door to the ball with Brooke in his hands.

Everyone stopped and stared at the both of them. For a second, Brooke wanted throw up until they finally turned away. Damon started to walk, Brooke followed his lead. A slow song came on, Damon looked down at Brooke. Brooke face fell from the idea that Damon had in his head.

"Please, Damon. I can't dance." Brooke begged him. Slowly, Damon pulled her to the dance floor with Elena and her boyfriend laughing and spinning around. Stefan was dancing with Caroline; they had their eyes locked into each other. Brooke looked back at Damon; he had a grin that made her squeal.

"Let me show you." Damon took her hands, they became close to each other. Brooke felt embarrassed; she could barely look at him. She was having those feelings from a long time ago. Damon pulled her closer, feeling the sex tension all around. Damon spun her around and began to speak.

"This is nice." Damon nodded.

"I know about what happened with you and Elena." Brooke told him. Damon parted away from her.

"I need a drink." He said and turned away from her, leaving Brooke at the dance floor by herself.

"May I have this dance?" A guy asked behind her, it was Tyler. Brooke took his hand and started to dance with him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"You came to my rescue." Brooke chuckled a little.

"That's kind of what I'm known for." He smirked. "Are you guys, going to do the spell tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes." Brooke tried to keep the conversation about the spell short. Tyler had this worried look on his face; he had something strong on his mind. "Elena told you, didn't she?" Brooke asked him. Tyler couldn't lie to her.

"You can't do this Brooke, You can't." Tyler begged her.

"Why are you acting like you've known me my whole life?" Brooke laughed.

"Because for the past few days that me, Matt, Caroline and Elena meet you. We conceder you as a friend." Tyler honestly said to her. Brooke was getting to close to these people.

"I'm getting to close." Brooke whispered.

"Brooke…" Tyler tried to say.

"No, Tyler. I'm sorry but I'm going to do this. Bonnie's coming back. Your true friend is coming back." Brooke said to him. "Who else did she tell? Did she tell Damon?" Brooke asked him.

"No, but she told me." A voice said beside them. Stefan looked at her angry, Stefan took her into the library at mansion they were having the ball. It was completely empty, there were drinks but it had an open space. Brooke didn't know what to say to him.

"You would do this for me." Brooke began.

"Of course I would, I've known you half my life." Stefan said walking around.

"Then let me do this." Brooke begged him.

"You're killing yourself!" Stefan yelled.

"I rather die for something, Stefan." Brooke simply said to him. Stefan finally looked at him, shaking his head.

"No, No. We are not doing it, WE ARE NOT GOING TO RISK YOUR LIFE!" Stefan yelled at her.

"IT'S BONNIE!" Brooke yelled at him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Stefan finally said to her. The room became quiet. "I don't care, we can find another way." Stefan said to her.

"There's no other way." Brooke cried. Stefan licked his lips, biting them. Trying to stop himself from trying to cry. Brooke came closer to him. "It's okay; it's all going to be okay." Brooke promised him.

"I'm the one who kept in touch, from years I have visited you in Tree Hill. You're my best friend." Stefan said to her. Brooke cupped his face; looking at someone she called brother.

"We are brother and sister, since the moment me and Damon became one. I will always be here." Brooke said to him. Stefan looked at her.

"Were not doing it." Stefan said to her.

Damon went on the balcony to see the darkness all around, he heard footsteps behind him. It was a man, he didn't make eye contact.

"Damon?" The man said looking out in the distance. Damon looked at him; he studied how he was standing. The man was still, not moving.

"Yes?" Damon said to him. The man quickly stabbed him with stake through his stomach. Damon pierced to the ground in pain. The man knelled down to whisper in Damon's air.

"Klaus says Hello." The man stood up began to walk away. "Oh and tell Brooke, she can't hide for long. We know where she is now." The man finally walked off into the crowd. Damon watched as he left, feeling the pain.

Brooke was continuing to argue with Stefan in the library.

"I AM GOING TO DO IT!" Brooke yelled at him.

"NO!" Stefan yelled back.

"WHY?!" Brooke yelled at him.

"BECAUSE I PROMISED YOU." Stefan yelled at her. "I promised Damon that I will protect you, I also promised myself that I will protect you." Stefan said calmly.

"Well, promises are always broken." Brooke said backing away from him. Stefan grabbed Brooke's hand with fear; the right side of her stomach was bleeding. Brooke felt her legs feel numb, she let go. Stefan caught her just in time. Brooke gasped for air, the pain was strong. Stefan didn't know what was going on, he just looked at her.

"Damon." Brooke pushed out. The door was busted open, Damon came tumbling in. He held onto the stake in his stomach. Stefan raised Brooke's shirt up, they had the same wounds. Stefan looked at the both of them. "You're linked." Stefan said surprised.

Brooke looked outside her window, Stefan walked into her room. She didn't want to argue anymore. She turned around and looked at him. Stefan walked a little closer but Brooke stepped away a little but not making it noticeable. Stefan looked into her eyes.

"We'll find another way." Brooke said to him. Stefan couldn't help but smile.

"Good, I wasn't ready to lose you again." Stefan said to her. Brooke didn't say anything.

"They know where I am." Brooke informed him.

"It's okay. You're safe here." Stefan looked at her with wide eyes.

"I have to go and find who did this, Elena's here. She only here until 3 a.m." Stefan gave her a smile and walked away. Brooke watched as her best friend walked down stairs to the door.

"I love you Stefan." Brooke told him. "…as a friend…a brother. You know what I mean." Brooke said to him. Stefan smirked a little.

"I love you too…as a friend…a sister." Stiles teased. Brooke laughed and watched him leave, she began to tense up. Damon and Elena came out of the hallways staring at Brooke.

"He knows I'm lying." Brooke said walking down stairs. Elena followed behind her. "We only have a short amount of time." Brooke said getting everything ready; Damon grabbed her hand before she did anything else.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. "I know were all coming back but…"

"Klaus won't stop, Damon, he hurt you. Yes, I'm ready." Brooke turned around and continued to get things ready. Elena didn't feel comfortable with things that she was going to do. Brooke moved the things in the living room to the side, to have an open space.

"Why did you say we only have short amount of time?" Elena finally asked.

"Because Stefan knows me more than anyone on this planet." Brooke looked at Elena. "I never back down from a fight." She said strongly.

"So, he's going to know." Elena said nervously.

"I give him ten minutes." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Why is he so worried?" Damon asked Elena, Elena looked Brooke and Brooke looked at Damon.

"He doesn't want me to harm myself, I guess." Brooke continued to fix things. Brooke lit the candles with her mind, turning off the lights. Brooke took out a sharp knife that was short. It was a blade. Brooke stood up and looked at both of them. She handed Elena the knife. "You need to do it." Brooke told her.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"Because I can't do it myself, not time for questions." Brooke said quickly. Brooke looked at Damon for a second; she didn't know what was going to happen. "Okay, let's get started." She started to say. Brooke slowly closed her eyes. "Maledicendum inimicis meis ,Benedic mihi mala ,Decepisti me, et maledictus qui lacrimas,Maledictus qui male egerunt ,Quia longus et fortis poena ,Hoc volo , sic fiat ." Brooke quickly grabbed Damon's hand. "mortem morte, vocavit universos veneficas. Amor , est munitus , et Brooke etaccipiat mortem alterius Damon ." Brooke finished.

Stefan broke down the door within minutes; he finally busted the door down. He saw the candles and Brooke chanting. Brooke and Elena were in shock; they didn't know what to do. Elena looked at Brooke.

"I'm going to get Bonnie back." Brooke quickly said before stabbing herself. Damon fell first and then Brooke. Elena was frozen, she was shocked.

"No!" Stefan yelled. Stefan knelled down to hear her heartbeat but it was slowly fading. "Brooke…" Stefan said to him. She was looking at the light of candle, it was slowly blowing away. She finally looked at him. He had a tear run from his face. She wiped the tear away and tried to smile. Brooke looked away, she wasn't blinking anymore. Stefan couldn't hear her heart beat. "Brooke." He said. She was gone, she was never coming back. The lights of the candle went out, when Brooke's soul left her body.


	5. Never the right time to say goodbye

Brooke gasped for air, it was like the air from her body completely left. Brooke looked up and saw Damon, he had his hand held out. Brooke took his hand, helping her stand up. She brushed off her dress from the ball. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a mess.

"This is not how I wanted to look when I died." Brooke said sadly. Damon looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to die." Damon started to say, he started to walk out the door.

"Come on, we need to find Bonnie and get the hell out of here." Damon told her, Brooke ran up beside him. She was close enough to realize that she was tripping over him. They were still in the house but they couldn't see Stefan or Elena. The light was beaming out the blinds from the windows.

"This is where you were for months?" Brooke asked him.

"Yup." Damon said staring at the front door. Damon turned back around to look at Brooke, he studied her face.

"Stay close." Damon turned back around, taking Brookes hand. "Never let go." He warned her. Brooke tried not to look afraid. "He has a thing for witches." Damon opened the door; Brooke closed her eyes from light, the hot air beamed into her skin and she started to burn.

~~ Stefan carried Brooke to her room, laying her in her bed. She was so cold and still. He covered her up with covers and just stared at her. Elena came up from behind him; she didn't know what to say to him.

"Do you love her?" Elena asked him. Stefan didn't want to answer the question.

"As a friend" Stefan told her, clearing his throat.

"I think it more than that." Elena said standing by the window. Stefan turned around with death in his eyes.

"I lost two of my best friends; all I have is Damon, you and Caroline… who hates me right now." Stefan walked out of the room, running down stairs to figure out about Damon's body. Elena walked up next to him.

"She did what she had to do, you couldn't have stopped her." Elena pressed the words against his throat.

"I could have tried." Stefan looked at Damon's body angrily. Stefan walked away from him, Elena just stood there. The door opened to the house, Caroline, Matt and Tyler came in. They looked at the candles and the papers flown everywhere. There was a lot of blood on the floor including Damon. Caroline ran up to Elena and gave her a hug until she realized that she didn't feel for Damon anymore. Matt had this glare in his eyes, he was pissed and angry.

"Where is she?" Matt asked, holding back his anger. Elena looked up at him; she noticed that they became close.

"Oh, come one Matt. She did us a favor, she's bringing bonnie back." Caroline said happily.

"She died for someone she didn't even know, she never knew Bonnie." Matt said angrily, Caroline walked away from Matt and everyone else for a while to clear her head. Elena looked at the both of them.

"She's upstairs…she's a little cold."Elena slowly said to them.

"I figured." Tyler said walking up stairs with Matt. Elena nailed down next to Damon, pushing the hair from his face. Elena felt this pull in her heart when she looked at Damon. Caroline walked in, watching Elena look at Damon. Elena noticed Caroline and quickly stood up.

"It's okay." Caroline told her.

"What?" Elena asked her.

"To still love him." Caroline left Elena alone to go to Stefan in the Library. Stefan didn't know what to think or what to do. He picked up a glass and filled it with whiskey, he just stared at it. Caroline slowly moved closer to Stefan, scared of what he will do.

"Stefan." She said softly; he didn't answer. "Stefan." She said again quietly. Stefan quickly threw the glass at the wall making it splatter everywhere. He bit his lip from anger that was inside of him. "It's okay." Caroline tried to tell him.

"It's not okay, none of this is okay." Stefan walked away from her, leaving Caroline questioning his feelings for Damon's wife.

~~ Brooke was sitting in a chair, having her feet up on the table reading a book. Damon looked around the house to see if Bonnie left anything that could tell where she was.

"You know, we could just look for her." Brooke smiled. Damon kept looking until he realized that he was looking for a weapon.

"Last time I was here, the son of a bitch tried to kill me." Damon picked up another book and through it. Brooke looked at the back of the book, reading what it was about but it was just a quote. She remembered this book, when she was with Damon. Damon noticed what she was reading and just stood there. Brooke had a smile lay across her face, she was close to tears. She slapped the book down in front of her, gently.

"A love that consumes you?" She said looking at the title of the book. "Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists... When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence." Brooke said stating the quote.

"We need to find Bonnie and get the hell out of here." Damon said walking towards the door, Brooke followed him outside. They kept walking until they heard movement behind them, Brooke quickly turned around but there was no one. Damon looked strangely at her and rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Damon asked her. Brooke looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked him. Damon turned his full body around towards her, she placed her hands on her hips waiting for him to say something irrelevant.

"Scared?" He teased at her.

"Im not scared, Damon. I'm terrified." Brooke corrected him getting a bad vibe. Damon looked up and smirked with a wide glare. Brooke turned around, backing closer to Damon. She glared at the dark skinned, beauty witch. She was a Bonnet, the most common of witches. Who came behind her had chills going down Brooke's back. Kai walking up behind Bonnie with a wide smile on his face.

"Your back!" Kai said excitedly, he looked at Brooke.

"And you brought a friend." He said softly.

"Don't try anything; I'll kill you in a flash." Brooke warned him. Kai didn't say anything, just had the smirk on his wide face. Bonnie quickly went up to hang her arms around Damon's waist, embarrassing him. Damon hesitated to wrap his arms around her but he did in the matter of minutes. Kai made an "awww" face but it was more sarcastic. Brooke looked at them, having fire burn in her insides.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked with a smile. Bonnie finally looked at Brooke, she gasped from the reaction. "You're…um…" Bonnie words became twisted in her mind.

"Brooke Salvatore." Brooke smiled widely with her last name.

"Sorry but I don't know you." Kai told her. Brooke to a step closer towards him, she wasn't afraid anymore. She heard stories about him but he was just a kid, he couldn't hurt a soul.

"You should." Brooke winked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked again.

"I am here to save you, so all of you; should really be kissing my ass right now." Brooke started to walk into the mid forest. "Come on! We have a ride to catch." Brooke said slowly walking away from them. Kai jogged up to her, excited to get out of his hell. Damon and Bonnie looked up at the sky, it was almost the eclipse.

~~ _Brooke opened her door to her room and to find Damon on the other side, he was blocking her way to leave the room. She took a deep breath in, trying to stay calm._

_"__I can fly you across the room." Brooke warned him, Damon nodded._

"_That could be fun or you could just admit your feeling for me." Damon smirked. Brooke laughed hysterically. _

_"__My feelings!" Brooke laughed. Damon leaned on the door._

_"__Yes, you trying to hide them, it's pretty sexy." Damon leaned in closer to him. Brooke pressed her finger against his lips._

_"__No yet." Brooke told him with a smile on his face, Damon moved back a little but can still feel her breathe when she talked._

_"__Then When?" He asked her._

_"__It has to be romantic, Damon." Brooke told him, Damon finally moved aside._

_"__So, you do have feelings for me." Damon winked._

_"__I'm not saying I do and I'm not saying I don't." Brooke walked downstairs and out of the house, leaving Damon hypnotized by her words._

It was getting dark, Kai was getting in patient. Brooke was talking to Bonnie, teaching her ropes about how to be a wise and trusted witch. Kai rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the tall trees that made him feel small and weak. Damon looked at him and couldn't help but smile; he could understand how he felt. Damon walked up to Brooke and Bonnie; Brooke felt her heart beat faster and faster while Damon took a step closer to her. Brooke and Bonnie were sitting on a long log in the woods; they looked up to see Damon smiling devisal at them.

"Can I have a moment with Brooke?" Damon asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Brooke, Brooke nodded with a smile on her face. Damon reached out his hand; Brooke looked at him for a second. Brooke grabbed it before she sat there for a minute. Damon took her a distance away from the group. Damon stared into her eyes, having the memories come back when he didn't want them to.

"When are we leaving?" The question slipped from his lips.

"In a while, now I guess." Brooke was questionable.

"Okay." Damon said to her but couldn't move.

"Damon…I-"Brooke felt guilty of all the things in her head.

"Brooke…" Damon noticed what she was doing.

"No, Damon. I hurt you, I hurt you bad." Brooke bit her lip, taking a step closer. "I thought I could have a chance of love and the person that I was, got in the way of that. I loved you, so much. I didn't want you getting hurt." Brooke said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"You were in danger; Klaus wanted you dead for years." Damon tried to explain.

"I left you."

"I told you too." Damon cupped his hands around her face. "If you want to talk about this then let's talk about it…I loved you, so I had to let you go." Damon whispered to her. Brooke started to cry but understood.

"I could have done something." Brooke breathed slowly.

"You loved me when no one else did." Damon smiled a little. There was pause, looking into each other's eyes. "Let's go home." He said backing away, grabbing Brooke's hand. Kai stood up from leaning on the tree.

"Are we ready?" Kai asked her. Brooke didn't pay any attention to him but looked at Bonnie.

"Did you get the things I asked for?" Brooke asked Bonnie, Bonnie picked up a bag and handed it to her. Brooke took out the candles and lit them with her mind. Kai surrounded them with a smile on his face. Brooke noticed it but didn't say anything about it. "Kai." Brooke said his name. Kai walked over to her, she just stared. "Do something for me?" She asked him.

"Yea, sure." He quickly said. Brooke held her hand up.

"Mane." Brooke said and suddenly Kai couldn't move but he knew what was going on. He could listen, his eyes still moved but his hands and legs were paralyzed. Brooke quickly separated the candles and made a wide space. Bonnie was shocked but not surprised.

"Why did you do that?" Damon asked her.

"I don't like him." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Damon had a proud and impressed smirk on his face. Brooke blushed a little from the looks Damon was giving her. Brooke closed her eyes, kneeling down to the candles. Brooke reached out the bag, putting two pebbles out and placing them beside the candles. Brooke cut both Bonnie's and Damon's hand so that the blood will drip on each pebble. "For thou who sleep in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey trek on through the Mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more." Brooke said, a gush of wind blew. Damon felt a tug behind him; he slowly turned around to see a whirling portal. He couldn't see anything inside, just darkness. Brooke stood up, she looked at Bonnie. "You have to go, we don't have enough time." Brooke told her. Bonnie looked at Damon and then at Brooke. "I'll make sure he gets back, I promise." Brooke promised. Bonnie made a smile but was still afraid to go through the portal that was supposed to bring her back to life. Bonnie looked at Damon, for a word, a speech.

"I'll see you there." He told her. Bonnie touched the portal for a second, it felt like nothing but the waves from her touch moved. She put her whole arm in the portal and she felt this pull and suddenly, she was gone. Damon looked back at Brooke, the candle lights were fading out. Damon moved aside a little to let her get through. She didn't know what to say, she just stood there. The feelings and memories of their past lives together, rushed through her head. It was her last goodbye, the last time she would ever see him.

"Come on." Damon told her.

"I can't." She said at once.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Damon grinned your teeth.

"The spell was only meant for two people; only two people can go through." Brooke tried to explain but he just shook his head.

"We don't have time for this." Damon said to her, pointing to the portal.

"Damon, I can't." She said slowly but more demanding.

"No." Damon, he was confused. "No, no no." He said to himself, he didn't want to leave her here. He finally gets to see the girl that he fell in love with but now she's slipping. "You can't do this to me, I just got you back." Damon told her.

"I know and I should have told you sooner." Brooke licked her lips; she knew that it was almost time for him to go. "I love you Damon, I will always love you." Brooke tried to tell him. Brooke dug in her shirt, taking out a necklace that was hidden. It had her ring on it. "I kept it all these years, Damon." She handed the ring to him.

"I. Am not. Leaving. You." Damon said angrily. Brooke took a step closer, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I am so in love with you." She whispered to him. Brooke noticed that portal was dying. Damon touched her hand, intertwining them on his check. Brooke looked into his eyes, crying. "This is it." Brooke forced a smile come across her face. Brooke pressed her lips against his, Damon couldn't move but enjoyed their last kiss together. Brooke quickly pushed him into the portal, in a moment their fingers slipped away from each other. The echo of Damon's voice in the portal ringed in Brooke's ear, she tried to keep his voice, his touch because she would never feel it again. Brooke turned around and was shocked. Kai pushed out the trance and ran towards Brooke, pushing him and Brooke into the portal together. The portal closed, sending Brooke into her own mind.


	6. Kiss of an angel

Damon gasped for air, seeing Elena hovering over him. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't understand. Elena hovered over him, helping him up. His mind was completely blank, he couldn't remember his name or where he was. Damon closed his eyes for a moment and the flashes of his life came to his eyes and into his mind. Stefan came from the library, looking at Damon. Damon looked up at him, wanting to attack him. He noticed that everyone was surrounding him; they had a worried look on their face.

"She didn't come with me." Damon said shocked, they all signed, disappointed. Stefan put the drink down on the coffee table and held onto his tears. "She didn't come back." Damon repeated in his head. He looked up at Stefan with anger. "You knew." Damon glared at him with fire in his eyes. Stefan turned to him, taking another sip.

"Damon…" Stefan tried to say. Damon tried to attack him but Matt and Tyler quickly grabbed him.

"You knew! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Damon yelled at him. Stefan didn't know what to tell him.

"She didn't want me to tell you! What was I supposed to do?" Stefan asked him.

"You were supposed to tell me! Who cares what she thinks! She's stubborn, you know that." Damon pushed Matt and Tyler off of him after he cooled down.

"Oh, Damon. Stop acting like you care. You haven't seen her in years, you haven't said her name! I was the one who kept in touch." Stefan told him.

"Because I was broken, Stefan. I didn't want to feel." Damon whispered under his breath, so that not everyone could hear.

"She was my best friend." Stefan said to him.

"She was my wife." Damon shot back, quickly. Elena stood back a little from the words that came out of Damon's mouth. Damon looked at the ground and noticed that she wasn't there. He looked around and she was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Damon grinned his teeth with anger. Damon started to walk up stairs. Caroline stood in front of him.

"Damon maybe you should-"Caroline tried to say but Damon cut her off.

"Where is she?!" Damon yelled moving past Caroline, he could barely feel his legs. Damon quickly went up stairs into Brooke's room that she was sleeping in. They all stood at the door, he looked at them but focused back at Brooke. He didn't want her to leave, he wished and hoped that she latched on to the portal or did some spell that could bring her back. Damon knelled down to her chest, trying to hear a heart beat but there wasn't one….then he heard it. The music to his hears that he lives for. The music that brings him life and lets him wake up every morning. The heartbeat of his first love.

"Do you hear that?" Stefan said coming into the room.

"Her heartbeat." Elena said to all of them.

Damon sat in Brooke's room waiting for her to wake up but she never did. It was hard for him to see her, laying there but not making a sound. Caroline and Elena checked up on him but didn't say a word. He couldn't feel, he had anger. Stefan stayed in the library, grabbing drinks for himself. He washed away the memories of her; he just wanted to turn it off. The times of their patients have sent them into their darkest self's.

_The lights were moving in closer and closer to Brooke's eyes. Damon couldn't help but noticed how her eyes were different. Damon looked down at her hands, intertwining them with his. He swung her under his arm, making her laugh. Damon pulled her closer together, feeling her touch more ever so softly .People danced around them but it felt like they were the only ones left at the dance. Damon slid his hand down her back to her hip. Brooke was speechless of how happy she was with him at this moment._

_"Having fun?" Damon asked, he spun her around once more._

_"You could say that." Brooke kinked her eyebrow._

_"You're so stubborn." Damon laughed a little. Damon noticed how beautiful she was and how grateful he was to have found her in the woods. _

_"You look beautiful." Damon whispered in her ear. Brooke chuckled, blushing._

_"Stop it." Brooke smiled a little._

_"Why?" Damon asked her getting closer to her lips. She didn't know what to say, she had her eyes on his lips. Brooke kissed him, moving with his lips and the movement on their feet. Brooke pulled away quickly._

_"Does that answer your question?" Brooke asked him. Damon nodded, surprised. Damon came closer towards her a little but she backed away again._

_"Why do you do that?" Damon asked her. _

_"Do what?" Brooke said confused._

_"Move away when I try to be close to you."_

_"I'm afraid." Brooke bite her lip, she already gave her graceful first kiss away._

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"Being loved…." Brooke softly said, she finally looked up at him. "I'm afraid of being in love." Brooke said to him. "It's not about being in love, it's about letting go. Klaus wants me dead and when he finds me, I have to leave." Brooke said to him._

_"Then I'll leave with you."_

_"No…no. Your life is here, you grew up here." Brooke said getting closer to him. "Sooner or later, Klaus will find me. I will die and everyone I love will hurt."Brooke and Damon pressed their foreheads together._

_"I will protect you, I promise." Damon promised her._

_"Okay."_

"It's been two days since Brooke…" Caroline didn't know what to say. Elena looked up at her; she knew that she didn't know anything about Mrs. Salvatore.

"I can't believe Damon was married. I was in love with a married man." Elena said to herself. Caroline looked at her, she moved closer to her.

"They were in love; it was a hundred years ago." Caroline tried to smile but it didn't cheer Elena up. Tyler came in with roses and flowers that looked expensive. Caroline and Elena turned around, Matt was behind him. Tyler sat the flowers on the table. Everyone stared at him, Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought she would like flowers." Tyler said to them, sitting next to Caroline on the long couch. Caroline looked back at Elena with a smile.

"Your kind of a doctor, can't you do anything?" Matt asked, sitting on the arm of the chair in front of them. They all looked at Elena; they heard Stefan come in from the library.

"She can't do anything, Brooke's dead." Stefan said doubtful.

"What? I thought, she heard a heartbeat." Tyler said confused.

"There was, I did…" Elena looked at Stefan and then back at Tyler. "Just because she has a heartbeat, doesn't mean she can wake up."

"Can you give her something?" Matt asked.

"It has to be her choice." Caroline rolled her eyes at Matt. Elena walked away from the conversation, meeting Damon up stairs to check up on Brooke. Elena checked her pulse and her eyes. Damon bit his nails, crossing his arms.

"How is she?" Damon asked her.

"Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?" Elena asked him. Damon paused for a second.

"Lie."

"I'm sorry, Damon." Elena couldn't bring herself to lie to him, it would have bad news either way. Damon looked up at her, wanting to cry but he had to look tough.

"She's not waking up, is she?" Damon asked her.

"No." Elena quickly walked out of the room. Damon had a small tear come from his, grasping for Brooke's hand; kissing it. Damon looked at his beautiful wife before she left him for good. Things played in his head, mostly memories about his life with her and Stefan kept showing up. He wanted to burst into flames and sadness but he had to keep it inside. He stood up, realizing he was a huge dick to his brother; that he had to apologize for being something that he wasn't. Damon walked into the study, he knew that his brother was drinking. He watched as his brother acted more like him, ever so slowly.

"I always thought when someone died…" Damon poured himself a drink. "It would always rain." Damon smirked with sadness. Stefan turned around, Damon was a broken mess. He looked like he didn't take a shower for days.

"Maybe this is a sign." Stefan slowly said to him. Damon stared at him for a second, waiting to laugh at his face for his rebellious remark.

"What? She's in heaven?" Damon chuckled. Stefan looked at him sadly, not laughing at anything.

"I'm sorry Damon, you lost someone today." Stefan apologized. Damon remember what he was here for, what he was supposed to say but he still felt sour about the whole death. He never wanted anything to happen to Elena and Brooke but it all seemed to die down.

"We both lost someone." Damon took a gulp of his drink. Stefan didn't want to take a step closer. The conversation wanted to be longer but it was shorter. "She was your best friend." Damon repeated in your head. Damon looked up at Stefan, with sadness in his eyes. "I guess we should bury her…somewhere she always wanted to go, better than the woods." Damon took the last sip of his drink.

"She would like that." Stefan stood tall.

"Yea." Damon smirked, thinking about Brooke. "Whatever, she's gone." Damon went back to himself and stood up.

"Damon." Stefan said angrily, getting in his face. Stefan thought that Damon would open up a little or at least that he would try. Stefan knew that Damon wasn't going to handle her death easily but he didn't have to act like she was never there.

"What?! I told you what you wanted to hear, let me move on." Damon yelled at him.

"It's okay to feel something, now. With Elena and now Brooke…" Stefan cleared his throat, he also lost both Elena and Brooke to Damon. In the back of Stefan's head, he always knew that it was Damon's fault but he tried not to believe it. Stefan didn't care if Damon was going to yell, he wanted to know what was going on in Damon's head. Just for one second, they could act like brother's or more like human beings.

"Alright, you want to know how I feel so bad, Dr. Phil." Damon teased him.

"Yes, Damon! If that's so hard, I want to know, if you feel the same way I do." Stefan begged him.

"I miss her! I'm never going to see her again! I don't know how I feel because it's still new to me! I don't believe that she's dead and I'm trying to hold on to that small heartbeat and if that's going to take years then so what!" Damon yelled at him. Damon rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Elena sneaked into Brooke's room, making sure that she was slightly doing better. Elena noticed that she looked paler then before, she was slowly dying. Elena sat down in the seat next to the bed. She felt bad for her; she risked her life for someone she barely knew. Elena looked at her phone and received another text from her best friend, she smiled at it. She took Brooke's hand and smiled at her. Elena wished that she could have known Brooke a little more but she was a little jealous; of her beauty, her smile, her talent and her love for Damon. Elena loved herself and all the things that she could do but she also thought Brooke was a beauty. She felt guilty for not trying to save Brooke, she could have stop the spell or a split second; waiting for Stefan to bust down the door but she wanted her best friend back.

"Thank you." Elena had a tears come down her face. "Thank you for bringing my best friend back." Elena stood up wiping her tears. She walked over to the door, opening it she saw Damon looking at her. It looked like he had been crying for a while. "Me and Bonnie are going on a road trip, away from Mystic Falls." Elena said to him.

"Have fun." Damon told her. Elena looked at him and huffed, she knew that Damon was pissed at her. He could barely look at her in the face. He had anger in his eyes and he wasn't calm with the situation. Elena couldn't say anything, she already said sorry a million times. She didn't know what else to say about the death of his wife. Damon looked at her up and down, angry with her but felt sorry for her. He still loved her but he also loved Brooke, this never happened to him before. Damon walked past her and shut the door behind him. He sat down in the chair, grabbing Brooke's hand. "I hate you." Damon finally said to her. "I hate you so much and I hate that I love you." Damon had a tear come down his face. "You lied to me, you said that you would never leave and that's why I hate you. You took it on yourself to make this choice." Damon sniffed a little. "It's not fair…I have to live without you. How is my heart supposed to beat without you?" Damon asked her. "You made me fall in love you all over again with one smile, one. I can't live without you, I need you to come back to me, please…..Always and Forever." Damon whispered. There were no sudden movements. Damon cleared his throat, standing up without another word. Damon walked over to the door, touching the door knob. He started to hear a racing of a heart but it wasn't his. Brooke gasped for air, choking on the air that breathed in. Damon quickly raced to her side, sitting her up on the bed. Brooke looked into his eyes, Damon cupped her face. Damon studied her eyes grew wide and small again.

"Always and forever." Brooke whispered back.


	7. Set fire to the third bar

Brooke laid in her bed, finally having peace from Damon. She looked at her hands surprised that it was her; she stood up quickly to look in the mirror. Touching her face, was this her? What was going on?

"Hello…hi." Testing out her voice. It was her voice, her hands touching her face. It was incredible what she discovered. Her own mind was shared and created. There was a knock at the door, Tyler peeped his head in. Brooke turned around with a smile; she grasped her hands on something that was behind her. Tyler had a hand full of flowers in his hands. He waved them putting them on her bed, Brooke felt awkward.

"Thanks." Brooke said to him. Tyler put his hands in his pockets.

"No problem." Tyler made short conversation. Brooke walked over to him, creasing his face making him feel powerless. Tyler felt the chills down to his feet, the sensation of Brooke biting on his ear. "Brooke…" Tyler started to say. Brooke moved to his lips and started to kiss him, over and over again. "You're married to Damon…" Tyler said between breaths.

"Who's Damon?" Brooke laughed still kissing on Tyler's lips. Tyler started to laugh with her a little, thinking that it was just a joke. Tyler noticed that Brooke was kissing him faster and stronger. Brooke rose up her arm to find a knife in her hand; she was going to kill Tyler behind his back. Brooke opened her eyes; she was pushed across the room slammed against the wall. Damon had her pinned up against the brick wall, looking into her eyes. Tyler fell to the floor in shock. Stefan ran into the room, looking around to see what happened. Brooke put a smile on her face, dropping the knife onto the floor. Stefan helped Tyler off of the ground.

"What happened?" Stefan asked him. Damon kept his grip on Brooke but looked at Tyler, Tyler was too nervous to say anything.

"We were talking and she just started attacking me." Tyler lied a little, Damon didn't believe him; he thought that there was something more. Stefan and Damon looked at each other. "What else?" Stefan pushed Tyler more. Tyler looked at Damon with sorrow in his eyes.

"She didn't know who you were." Tyler told him. Damon looked back at Brooke; she stood there with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Brooke was lying on the bed, looking up at the wall. Seeing the flashes of her fans running past her, it cleared her mind. The pounding of someone trying to escape her head made her feel crazy. She didn't remember anything but she knew who she was. Brooke heard footsteps coming to her; there was more then one person. She tried to keep a short smile but she had to stay normal. She kept her eye at the ceiling, not making eye contact with them. Damon and Stefan walked into the room, they whispered to each other until they had an agreement. Damon walked over to Brooke, staring at her. He stared until he noticed that she blinked. He pulled a strand of hair away from her face, looking at her beauty. Brooke didn't move or flinch.<p>

"She's not looking at me." Damon said annoyed.

"You need to give her time, maybe she's lost." Stefan shrugged a little. Damon turned back at Stefan, he tensed up a little. They started to hear whispers, they both turned around to see Brooke whispering something that was in Latin. Damon backed away from Brooke, holding onto the wall.

"What is she doing?" Damon tried to say, his vision became unclear.

""VIII Apocalypsi: VII primus angelus tuba cecinit, et facta est grando et ignis mixta in sanguine et missum est in terram?" Brooke kept repeating.

Stefan closed his ears with his hand from the sharp sound in his head, screaming in pain to the ground. Damon tried to leave but he fell also. Brooke untied herself, rubbing her wrist. She stood up from the bed, dusting herself off. Damon and Stefan laid on the ground in pain, screaming and shouting. Brooke placed a smile on her face. Brooke walked down stairs, watching her every step. No one was here, no one was around. She grabbed Damon's keys and walked out of the boarder house. Damon groaned standing up, angry. Stefan leaned on the dresser, supporting his weight.

"That was different." Damon said to Stefan. Damon walked down stairs in a flash, he looked around for his keys but they weren't there. He heard a car drive off; he ran outside and saw Brooke press her foot on the pedal and race out of there. "Brooke!" Damon yelled as she drove away. "Damn it." Damon bit his lip.

* * *

><p>Elena paced around the house, trying to figure out where Brooke was. Caroline tapped her foot on the ground.<p>

"You told us most of what happened to Brooke, maybe she thinks she back in 1782 or earlier." Caroline suggested. Stefan sat far away from Caroline in the living room, Damon was pouring himself another drink for the road on the way.

"When she was running from Klaus." Damon said taking a sip.

"She never knew you in 1782, she didn't know anyone. Did she tell you what happened to her back in that time?" Elena asked Stefan and Damon. Damon started to think a little, his mind was fuzzy from coming back to life.

"Uh, she had to kill a lot of people. The people she talked to, she had to kill them. She had to cover her tracks." Damon started to piece everything together.

"Do you think, she thinks that its 1782?" Caroline asked them.

"Well, she tried to kill me and Damon. I think she does." Stefan said sadly.

"We need to find her before she hurts anyone else. We need to break up in teams." Elena suggested to everyone.

"Teams?" Damon asked her, smirking.

"Yes, Damon. Teams. We can cover more ground." Elena shot back.

"Elena, you come with me." Caroline quickly said, Damon narrowed his eyebrows. Elena felt awkward enough to side with Caroline. Caroline and Elena walked out of the house without saying a word. Stefan looked at Damon with a smile on his face. Damon looked at him with disgust.

"Why are you smiling? Caroline didn't want to be partners with you." Damon walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Brooke sat at a bar, waiting for someone to meet up with her. She heard him coming up behind her, she hurried and put a smile on her face. He sat down beside her, ordering a drink. The look on his face was serious, Brooke couldn't help but smirk.<p>

"What do you want, Brooke?" he asked her.

"I need your help." Brooke told him, he took a deep breath. "Please, Lucas." She begged him. He finally looked at her; he was so in love with her.

"Okay, I'll help." He told her.

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you everything but I need you to do something for me." She looked serious, her smile faded.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan walked around the woods to find Brooke but she wasn't there. Damon was angry for the way they handled things. Stefan watched as he stumped around the woods, annoyed with the leaves crunching under his feet.<p>

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked him. Damon kept his eyes on the sun and trees.

"Well, my so called "Wife" stole my car; she doesn't remember me and she's on a killing spree. I'm doing fine." Damon said sarcastically. Stefan smirked at Damon's comment.

"Just talk to her, she'll come back." Stefan hoped that she would, the talks they used to have. When Lexi died, he called her. When he had a problem about Elena, Brooke always checked up on him. He hoped that she didn't forget about their relationship. Damon turned around, stopping Stefan from walking any farther.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I am done. Talking about my feelings. Right now, I just want to know if Brooke is alright." Damon looked at Stefan, Stefan nodded his head. Damon turned back around, walking away from him. "She couldn't have gone far, she can't go into town." Damon said stomping the ground again as he walked.

* * *

><p>"You have to talk to him sooner or later." Elena told Caroline. Caroline didn't look at her; she kept walking down the street. They looked around for anyone that looked like Brooke.<p>

"If you would like to talk about relationships, let's talk about you and Damon's." Caroline shot back. Elena huffed.

"He has a wife and he's madly in love with her." Elena corrected Caroline. Caroline continued to walk down the sidewalk with Elena behind her. Caroline immediately pushed Elena back against the side of a building. Elena hit her head on the brick wall that created the building. Caroline looked at her with regret.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized; she looked from the side of the building watching Brooke leave a bar. Elena slowly walked beside Caroline to see what she sees. Caroline pulled out her phone, to call Stefan but he didn't answer. Elena took out her phone to call Damon and he quickly answered. Elena started to talk to Damon about seeing Brooke. Caroline focused on how Brooke was walking, sloppy and messy. She started to think of Bonnie coming home, talking about Brooke and how she was so nice to her. The guy kissed Brooke on the lips and walked away from her, Caroline raised her eyebrow. He was kind of cute for her type. Caroline watched them get in separate cars; Brooke turned on Damon's car and drove away. Caroline hurried and grabbed Elena's hand to take her into the bar. Caroline looked around the bar, it was just like the grill but had a lot of grown man in there. Caroline went up to the bar while Elena was asking about Brooke. Caroline waited until the bartender came to her care. He walked over to her with a smirk on his face.

"What can I get you?" He flirted with her until she had a smile on her face.

"I'm actually looking for someone…there was this girl, her name is Brooke Salvatore. I guess she was sitting somewhere around here." Caroline said to her. The boy started to laugh a little. Caroline leaned in closer to her.

"Tell me what you know." Caroline demanded, the boy was a statue, no reaction.

"She told me not to tell you." He said to her. Caroline rolled her eyes but was still surprised.

"Who was the guy next to her?" Caroline asked him.

"His name was Lucas; he was old friend of hers." The man told her.

"How do you know all this?" Caroline asked again.

"They told me to tell you...they knew you would be here. They told me to tell you…" he stopped.

"Tell me what they told you." Caroline demanded.

"Stop looking for me or I'll kill everyone you love." He repeated out of Brooke's mouth. He smashed the alcohol bottle in his hand and sticks it in his throat. Blood gushed out of his neck, spilling all over the counter in people bottles. He falls back into the other bottles. Caroline backed away, gasping for air. Elena grabbed her quickly and they ran out of there.

* * *

><p>Brooke stopped in front of Tyler Lockwood's house, looking at the windows and the doors. She looked behind the house. She hurried out of her car, walking herself to the door. She looked around and no one was home but she heard footsteps. She opened the door with her hand without touching it. She walked in slowly, preparing for anything in her way. Tyler came from behind the wall into the front door way, he stood there shocked in front of her. Brooke put a wide smile on her face; she was brave and was smart.<p>

"Brooke, are you okay?" Tyler said to her. Brooke felt comfortable and started to walk around, putting her hands on the pictures on the wall.

"Your mother's dead, your father's dead. You have no one else. You have no family left." Brooke started to say, Tyler became uncomfortable.

"I'm calling Stefan." Tyler said, dialing on his phone. Brooke waited until Stefan to answer, she could hear the conversation with the spell that she mumbled under her breathe. Tyler began to talk until he felt his phone became very hot, even hotter. Tyler dropped his phone, looking at his hand. He had a burn spot on the palm. Tyler looked at his phone while it melted. Tyler looked up at Brooke, scared of her.

"This isn't you." Tyler said.

"How is it like, being alone?" Brooke asked him. Tyler didn't answer her.

"I already called Stefan, he knows where you are." Tyler warned her. Brooke finally looked at him, away from the pictures.

"Oh, I know. I want him to." Brooke smirked.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"I want information of a little blonde." Brooke winked.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked confused, Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, the other one…" Brooke said to him. Tyler didn't say anything to her.

"Why do you want to get to know her?" Tyler asked her.

"You ask a lot of question, more than I do. Let's just say, she's very valuable to me. Very." Brooke walked closer to Tyler. Tyler backed away slowly. "But…I need your help with something." Brooke smirked. "What?"

"I need you to die." Brooke frowned at him. "Vita lunae lumen vitae. Et lux in tenebris mutatione mutari. Et molares dentes utrumque nemo. Morietur, donec dicam tibi meus est."

Tyler screamed in pain, fear in his eyes. Tyler falls to the ground but still screamed until his breath was gone. He couldn't breathe, the sun burned his skin. All he wanted to do was run and run and run until he ran to the face off of the earth. Suddenly, his screams were no more. There was no heart beat, he laid there. The door was busted open, Stefan pushed Brooke to wall. He looked at her with anger.

"What are you doing!?" Stefan screamed at her. He's body posture shifted as if he is shrinking, he looked tense, looking around with suspicion, moving he's head, crisping he's hands. He-he, he looked like as if he is having a conversation in he's head, you could see doubt in Stefan's eyes. Damon checked on Tyler, giving Brooke a look. Damon knelled down, checking for Tyler's pulse. Damon didn't hear anything or feel anything through his fingers. Stefan pulled away from Brooke, whipping the sweat from his forehead. They looked at each other; he couldn't see the sparkle in her eyes anymore.

"She killed Tyler." Damon said under his breath. The frown on his face looked as deep as the grooves and lines on the bark of a hundred-year-old tree.

"Oops." Brooke said sarcastically, making eyes wide.


	8. I have no family, I have no home

Brooke was tied up to a chair in the library, she tried to break free but she couldn't. Tyler was laid on the couch, Caroline cried by his side. She looked up at Brooke, wanting to rip her head off but Damon stood by her. Stefan walked into the library, watching Damon drink again. Brooke studied Damon; she noticed how he moved around her and how he felt.

"You need to stop drinking, you're looking lumpy." Brooke winked at him. Damon put down his drink, looking at Brooke.

"Who are you?" Damon asked her, she didn't answer, she was afraid to. If she said something, she would have given everything away. Damon rolled his eyes from her not answer, having a smile on her face.

"These ropes are tight on my wrist." Brooke told them, she moved her hands around from behind her. Stefan didn't know what to say to her, Caroline stood up clearing her tears. She walked over to Brooke with anger in her eyes. Stefan walked over to them, making sure Caroline won't do anything reckless. Brooke didn't move or blink; she was showing that she wasn't afraid of anyone. Brooke heard the door open and Bonnie came in the room. She watched as she walked over to Tyler and cried over him, she rolled her eyes again. "Ugh." Brooke said with disgust. "He was useless, why do you guys love him so much?" Brooke asked them.

"Why did you kill him?" Caroline asked her. Brooke started to laugh, devilish. "Didn't you get my message?" Brooke asked her with a smirk on her face. Caroline backed away from her, she cleared her throat. "This isn't you." Caroline said to her.

"But this is." Brooke shot back.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat around everyone, talking to them and staring at Damon. Damon gave her a slight smile and continued to speak.<p>

"I don't get it, she never told me she was like this." Damon said taking a sip of his drink.

"I could probably talk to her, she seemed like she knew me." Bonnie said them. Elena stood up from the chair.

"No, she's dangerous." Elena tried to explain.

"She won't hurt me." Bonnie raised her voice a little.

"She killed Tyler." Caroline cried. "Brooke that we knew a couple of days ago, she's gone and she's not coming back." Caroline slammed the door behind her when she left. Elena grabbed her things, worried about her friend.

"I'll go." Elena said looking at Damon, he nodded watching her leave. Damon looked at Bonnie, closely. He didn't want anyone near Brooke, she wasn't herself. Guilt twisted his features. He believed that Bonnie could help get the real Brooke back.

"Okay." He said to her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came into the library, slowly. She tried to keep her distance with Brooke. Stefan and Damon followed her lead. Bonnie sat in front of her, she watched as Brooke's face changed. Bonnie came closer to Brooke.<p>

"Hey, Bonnie." Brooke smirked. Bonnie didn't know what to say or how to start.

"What is your name?" Bonnie asked her. Brooke didn't know how to answer, she was afraid of what might happen.

"Brooke." Brooke said questionably, they all looked at each other. Brooke saw the look on their face. "My name is Brooke." Brooke smiled proudly.

"What is your last name?" Bonnie asked her. Brooke's face turned into a frown.

"What do you want? What are trying to seek for?" Brooke asked her. Bonnie put a smile across her face, she was getting closer inside Brooke.

"Brooke, why did you kill Tyler?" Bonnie asked her. Brooke started to listen to something; her ears were pressed against a sound.

"Wanna know a little secret?" Brooke leaned in a little. "He's not dead." Brooke whispered. There was a loud gasp in the other room. Stefan stood there, motionless. Damon didn't know what to do with Brooke, they could hear Tyler getting up. Stefan looked at Brooke, waiting for her to say something. Brooke winked at him as he walked into the living room. Stefan hurried over to Tyler, he looked at his eyes and they were yellow and they turned black. Tyler started to scream from the pain inside. He couldn't breathe, all his insides were turning. Tyler pushed Stefan out of the way, trying to get him away from him. Stefan didn't know what to do, he was changing. His skin splits revealing dark brown hair while his upper and lower jaws elongate. Stefan quickly ran into the library, shutting all the doors. Damon could hear the living room being shredded and glass being broken. Damon was becoming angry and in patient with Brooke.

"What did you do?" Damon asked her, Bonnie quickly walked away from Brooke.

"I turned him into a hybrid, you're welcome." Brooke smirked.

"How is that even possible? Your just a witch." Bonnie squinted her eyes.

"An unique witch, I can do anything I want. I am what made vampires, werewolves, hybrids…Shall I go on?" Brooke smirked.

* * *

><p>Tyler could hear voices of the people around him; Tyler opened his eyes and could see Stefan hovering over him. Everything was blurry, squeezing his eyes and moans against the pain. He rolled over and vomit against the searing headache. He couldn't remember much until he saw Brooke in a chair in the other room. Stefan stepped on glass and Tyler jumped up. Stefan looked at him up and down, holding his hand out. Tyler felt overwhelmed and stronger than before. His heart started to race again, it turned into panic.<p>

"Tyler, I need you to calm down." Stefan warned him. "I called Caroline and Elena, they're on their way." Stefan said softly. Tyler looked down at his shirt, it was ripped and so were his pants. Tyler cleared his throat, he couldn't speak. Tyler looked up at him with anger building up through his body. "Tyler..." Stefan warned him.

* * *

><p>Caroline ran into the house, Stefan was hovering over Tyler. Tyler was having a panic attack; he looked at his face in the mirror, seeing how it was different. Bonnie walked into the living room with Damon beside her.<p>

"Tyler, calm down." Stefan tried to tell him. Tyler became angry and even angrier then he was before. Damon circled around him, trying to calm him down. Caroline walked over to him, touching his shoulder. Tyler reacted by pushing her against the wall, Elena ran to Caroline's side.

"She turned me back into a hybrid." Tyler said confused, pacing around in the house. Stefan tried to follow him but Tyler pushed him off. Stefan went through the window onto the ground outside. Damon pushed Tyler to wall, looking into his eyes.

"Calm down!" Damon yelled at him. Tyler tried to push Damon off, giving him a hard time to hang onto him.

"Tyler." A voice said, Tyler looked over. "Stop." She said, Tyler finally calmed down. They all looked over at Brooke, confused of what she'd done. Bonnie had a knife in her hand; Brooke looked at Bonnie with a wide smile. "Thank you." She finished. Tyler looked over at Caroline who was knocked out by hitting her head on the wall. Tyler pleaded to the floor, covering his mouth with shock. Stefan came back inside, holding on to the side of his stomach with blood running down. They all looked at Brooke. "I created him, I control him." Brooke smirked. Tyler looked up at her with a frown.

* * *

><p>Stefan slammed Brooke in the chair; Brooke rolled her head with a smile on her face. She smacked her lips and chuckled.<p>

"Next time, be a little gentle." Brooke crossed her legs, looking more like a lady.

"Stop! Just Stop! What is wrong with you?!" Stefan yelled at her. Damon sat in the back ground, watching them yell at each other. Bonnie walked over to her, taking her hands. Brooke became stiffer and like a statue. Bonnie looked deeply in her eyes, wanting to connect.

"I am not giving up on you. You saved me; you brought me back to my friends and my family. I want to thank the person that saved me." Bonnie said to her. Brooke's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotion into the darkness. Bonnie noticed how Brooke was feeling. "Where is your family?" Bonnie asked her. Her hands closed into fists and she crouched forward, daring her to repeat once more the words that had made her go insane. Stefan walked over to her.

"What happened to your family? Did they leave you? Betray you?" Stefan smirked a little, trying to get in her head but they were doing more than that. Brooke let go with a right uppercut to the head that sent Stefan flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. His body made contact with opposite wall and he slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Brooke wanted to change the subject and gain back control.

"You lost so much, Bonnie." Brooke began to say. "Your mom, your grandmother, your father…Who do you have to call family?" Brooke asked her. "You and Mr. Lockwood have so much in common." Brooke smirked. "Don't thank me…tell me…How was it with Kai. Was he fun? Remember when you guys were killing each other on and off. Ha-ha." Brooke started laugh at the thought. Bonnie stood up, giving up on her. Bonnie eyes became wide; Damon put the drink down to pay attention. Stefan walked over to Bonnie. The laugh from Brooke turned into a cough, she realized what she said to Bonnie. Nervousness crawled up inside Brooke, making her feel scared.

"Wait, I didn't tell you that." Bonnie said turning back to Brooke. Brooke's smile became a frown, a strong one.

"Tell me what?" She asked her.

"About me and Kai, I never told you that." Bonnie looked deeply into Brooke's eyes. "Oh my god." Bonnie said breathless.

"Bonnie, what?" Damon asked her. Bonnie kept her eyes at Brooke.

"Kai?" Bonnie asked her. Brooke's smiled again at her, putting her hands up.

"Damn, you're good." Brooke started to say. "You got me." Brooke laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

They all stood in the living room, making sure that no one could see or hear Brooke in the other room. Elena was shocked by the whole thing.

"He told you everything or she told you everything?" Elena asked Bonnie, stumbling on her words. Damon took a huge gulp of whiskey.

"Yup, a killer is taking over my wife's body." Damon said to her. Bonnie looked over at Damon.

"Damon, what happened?" Bonnie asked him. Damon looked up at Elena, scared to say what happened in the other world.

"She told me that she couldn't come, long story short…she pushed me into the thing." Damon didn't know what it was called. "She called it a portal." Damon poured him another drink.

"Did she say something about the portal?" Bonnie asked them.

"Only two people can go, if someone else goes…it would just mess the whole thing up." Damon tried to remember her words.

"Kai possesses her body." Caroline said looking at Stefan. Stefan looked away from her and back at the group.

"I can do a spell, it's not much but I can do it." Bonnie tried to say.

"How would that help?" Damon said doubtful.

"Do you want your wife back?" Bonnie asked him. Damon looked up at her.

"More than anything." Damon said softly.

"Trust me." Bonnie begged him.

Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Elena and Caroline walked into the library. Surrounding Brooke, making her the center of their circle. Bonnie looked at her with disgust in her eyes. Kai didn't want to explain why he was in this girl's body but he could do whatever he wanted to do with the magic. He wasn't threatened by them; he had this evil grin that made them ache. Bonnie didn't say anything; she just started to say a spell. A gush of wind blew in Kai's face, he looked down and his vision became weak. His heart began to race more than it ever did, he was fading away. Bonnie chanted louder and louder until he could only hear herself.

"Bonnie, don't." Kai begged her. "Bonnie!" He screamed until everything went black. The wind finally stopped, Brooke held her head down. Everyone stared at her, waiting for to get up. Brooke opened her eyes, blinked furiously. The memories of who she killed and what she did played in her mind. She started to cry from the pain and what she was going through.

"Brooke." Damon whispered. She looked up at him and started to panic.

"I killed someone…. "Brooke cried. Brooke looked up with eyes becoming wide. "I killed Tyler." She mumbled under her breathe.

"No, I'm right here Brooke. I'm okay." Tyler said to her. Brooke started to cry, not looking up at him; she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Brooke huffed, Damon kneeled down to her. He placed his hand on her cheek, making her look up at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a second. He pulled the hair away from her face.

"Tell me what happened." Damon said softly. Everyone stared at her but Brooke kept her eyes on Damon. Brooke bit her lip, she started to think but it hurt when she did. It was like her head was on fire.

"Uh, you left…I turned around and Kai came running towards me. He took over my body, my mind." Brooke cleared her throat. "I don't know what happened." Brooke shrugged. Damon looked deeply in her eyes, it was actually her.

"It's okay." Damon told her.

"Kai's trying to do something, kill someone but he's keeping them away from me." Brooke closed her eyes from the pain. Brooke groaned. "Damon…I can't…" Brooke said groaning. "Don't let him hurt her." Brooke said to her. Brooke looked at Damon; she grabbed his hand on her cheek. "It's okay." Brooke told him. "Always and forever." She mouthed slowly without saying a word. Brooke closed eyes and screamed in fear. Her scream knocked books off the shelf, chairs on the ground; her scream was shaking the whole house. Glasses were being broken and drinks were spilling. Damon moved away from Brooke. Brooke finally stopped and he opened his eyes. Kai looked up at them. "Do that again and I'll kill her." Kai warned them, he looked over at Damon. When Damon looked at him, all he saw was Brooke because it was Brooke. Kai was just playing with her mind, using her for her powers. All Damon wanted to do is know that Brooke was safe. "I hope you said your goodbye's because she's not coming back." Kai stood up and fashionably walked out of the library, leaving everyone speechless.

Kai sat there with Damon and Stefan staring at them. Caroline came in the room, rolling her eyes when she'd seen Kai. Kai started to laugh when Caroline walked it. He thought it was cute how she tried to ignore him for a long time.

"I don't know why you're laughing; you're the one that's in a women's body." Caroline teased. Kai smiled faded when Caroline finished her sentence. Kai looked down at his body or her body; he had boobs, parts of a lady at the bottom. He put this cheesy smile and looked at Damon.

"It has its perks." Kai winked at Damon. Bonnie came into the living room from the front door; Kai put his hands up with a smile showing the dimples. "Oh, the girl who solved the crime. Let's give her a round applause." Kai laughed, he started to clap. Bonnie looked at Damon and Stefan, she had to talk to them.

"I need to speak to you," Bonnie told them and then looked at Kai. "About bringing Brooke back." Bonnie walked outside to meet them. Damon and Stefan followed her, leaving Caroline and Kai to talk. Kai studied how Caroline looked down at her phone and how she looks at Stefan.

"I have all of Brooke's memories, you know." Kai smirked; Caroline huffed; very annoyed with the conversation.

"This conversation hasn't even started and I'm already bored." Caroline faked yawned.

"I know about you and Stefan." Kai told her.

"There is nothing going on with me and Stefan, forget about it." Caroline stood up from the couch, waiting until Stefan and Damon come back inside. She pushed her hair back with her fingers.

"Do you know what my exciting plan is?" Kai asked her, Caroline turned around paying attention to Kai.

"Yes, I would like to know since you killed Tyler." Caroline shot back.

"I did not kill Tyler for one and for two; I turned him into something that he always wanted. I gave him power. You don't see him complaining?" Kai asked her. "Do you know how much power I have? I can feel it vibrate in my body…it kind of turns me on." Kai said shockingly. Caroline pressed her hands around her neck.

"Don't make me kill you." Caroline threatened her.

"Oh, please do Caroline." Kai begged sarcastically. Caroline took her hands away from her neck, looking straight at her.

"I know Brooke is in there and I should have known that something was different about her." Caroline sat back down on the couch. The door opened and Elena came in, Caroline quickly stood up.

"I suppose, I'm on Brooke watch." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Good because I need a drink." Caroline went into the library, to have a drink with herself. Kai watched as she left with a smile on her face.

"She's kind of hot." Kai said about Caroline to Elena. Elena rolled her eyes but still laughed.

"You do know, you're in Brooke's body?" Elena asked him.

"Sometimes I forget." Kai told her, he wanted to make their life's a living hell. He didn't want to be here, he had things that he need to do and they were all standing in the way. Elena looked at the walls and back at Kai.

"Should I be calling you Kai now?" Elena suggested.

"I guess, that is my name." Kai shrugged his shoulders. "It must be so hard for Damon, to see his wife like this." Kai told her. Elena became tensed up a little. "Is it hard for you?" Kai asked her.

"What?" Elena asked him.

"To be in love with someone, who is in love with someone else?" Kai smirked a little.

"I'm not in love with Damon." Elena smirked a little but was very serious. Kai nodded a little but wasn't convinced.

"Inside you really don't care if she comes back or not. If she comes back, you lose Damon forever and if she doesn't, you have Damon." Kai told her.

"Damon has a wife, that's Brooke and we will get Brooke back." Elena said proudly.

"You have pride; I can't wait until that pride turns into regret." Kai smiled widely.

Damon sat on a chair outside, wanting to know what she was going to say. They looked at each other; Bonnie didn't know how to tell them the news. He watched as the sun was going down, the trees as they moved left to right and all he could think about was Elena and Brooke. He had his emotions bundled up in a small paper; he needed to know what to do. He could ask God but he was too stubborn to think. Bonnie took a deep breath and began to speak.

"The spell she used was…different." Bonnie explained. Damon thought it wasn't enough for him to understand.

"How different?" Damon asked her.

"Spells, weren't just created by one witch. It was created by a coven, a powerful coven." Bonnie blinked a little from the sun hitting her face. She only been here for a few days and she's already been called but she thought she owed Brooke her life.

"The original coven." Stefan said to himself. Damon looked at Bonnie and Stefan, he tried to piece it all together but it just sounded insane.

"Are you telling me, that Brooke made this spell? That the spell that she casted, was her own?" Damon asked them.

"Yes, I looked through her things; where she was hiding." Bonnie was cut off by Damon.

"Wait, you knew where she was hiding?" Damon asked her. Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"Well, yea. Stefan told me." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a problem. Damon looked surprised and turned to Stefan.

"You knew where she was?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan was already annoyed with the conversation.

"Let's figure out how to get her back, Damon." Stefan demanded. Damon looked at Stefan for a second and back at Bonnie. Bonnie felt a little tension between them but continued to talk.

"Caroline said that she saw someone with Brooke…or Kai...anyways, I think he might know something with the spell." Bonnie told. Damon had this smirk on his face.

"Now all we have to do is fine him. That's not that hard." Damon smirked.

"Damon, I think you might know him." Bonnie had this slight smile but it soon faded when she thought that the matter wasn't funny. "Lucas Scott?" Bonnie asked him. Damon's face fell, he rolled his eyes. Stefan looked at him, crossing his arms. "Do you guys know him?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea." Stefan said disappointed. "We just never thought we would see him again." Stefan frowned, walking back into the house.

All Kai wanted was to kill his sister and make her pay for what she did to him. Kai stood up from the chair, making Elena stand up with him. She had questions for him but she didn't know how to ask. Kai paced back and forth, trying to think of what to do. He looked up at Elena; she had no fear in her eyes. Staring at the person she once knew that was Brooke Salvatore.

"I want to see my sister." Kai demanded. Stefan and Damon came inside while Bonnie left. Caroline came from the library to listen what they were about to talk about. Kai had a smile on his face when they all walked in.

"Not going to happen, Kai." Damon told him.

"I just want to say hi." Kai said innocently.

"Your father doesn't even know you're alive. Let's keep it that way." Caroline sat down. Kai was getting annoyed with conversation.

"This body means nothing to me; I have enough power to sneak into someone else's body. Thanks to Brooke, I can do whatever I want." Kai grinned his teeth. "I will kill Brooke, I won't hesitate." Kai warned them. Everyone rolled their eyes, Elena bit her lip.

"No, that's not going to happen." Alaric said standing by the door. Kai knew that he was going to be here for a while, so he sat down on the couch. Elena walked up to Alaric.

"We have to or he's going to kill Brooke…himself." Elena tried to make sense of the supernatural presence that was going on at the house. Alaric walked into the library, to have a quiet conversation with everyone. He had to keep the one he loved, safe. He wasn't going to let a girl that he barely knew, ruin the chance of that. Damon stood beside him, giving him a look.

"We have to let her go." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't understand, how can she still have her powers?" Alaric asked everyone.

"Kai must have done something." Elena mind slipped off into space, all she could think about was Damon and then she thought about Brooke.

"He wants to get near Joe. It's not going to happen." Alaric yelled at them. Everyone looked at Damon, hoping that he could talk to him.

"Give us a minute." Damon asked them, everyone left but never looked away from Alaric. Damon and Alaric looked at each other with death in their eyes. "You're my best friend." Damon started to say, Alaric became relaxed. "Kai is holding my wife hostage, literally…in her head." Damon tried to explain. "I need her back." Damon begged him.

"I'm sorry Damon but if Kai goes anywhere near…Ill kill him." Alaric tried to walk away but Damon stopped him.

"If you kill Kai, you kill Brooke." Damon said sadly. Alaric looked at him, straight into his eyes. He felt sorry and he felt bad but he couldn't let anything happen to the women who saved him.

"She saved my life and I'm going to save hers." Alaric walked away from Damon. Damon quickly walked out of the library, try to talk to Alaric a little more then he usually did. He watched as everyone ran around the house, Alaric was standing near the door; having his hand on the doorknob. The questions and answers filled into Damon's mind, he was panicking. Damon looked around and didn't see Kai, the one that was taking over Brooke.

"Where is she?" Damon asked Stefan, who walked down stairs. Stefan's face fell to the floor.

"She's gone." Elena looked up at Damon. Damon looked at the door, Alaric was gone.


End file.
